


Short Concept Archive

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Branding, Breaking and Entering, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Character Death, Choking, Christian Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuckolding, Cutting, Date Rape, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death Threats, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugging, Exhaustion, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Graphic Violence, Groping, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gun play, Guns, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocence, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Knives, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Massage, Massages, Master/Pet, Mention of pregnancy, Molestation, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Branding, Non-Consensual Breeding, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Ownership, POV Second Person, Pet Play, Possessive Behaviour, Possessiveness, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion Kink, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scarification, Serious Injuries, Sexual Carving, Sexual Cutting, Sexual Torture, Snuff, Somnophilia, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Technically Cuckolding, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Use of the Word 'Molest', Use of the Word 'Rape', Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Vomit, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Wound Fucking, Wounds, carving, catholic kink, implied snuff, knife, puke, religious kink, sexual branding, sexual massage, sexual massages, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: An Archive of my Short ConceptsAll chapters will have TWs in the chapter name and in the notes before the concept. All of these concepts are very short (1 paragraph or less). All are written to be gender-neutral victim/male narrator, but some concepts will allude to an AFAB body (mostly breeding-related concepts and themes having to do with reproduction and pregnancy).Disclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Groping, CNC, Somnophilia, Manipulation, Threats, Mention of Necro/Snuff

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Groping, CNC, Somnophilia, Manipulation, Threats, Mention of Necro/Snuff

Sneaking into someone else’s room and starting to grope them while they’re asleep. Getting so worked up as I get to touch their body while they look so peaceful and innocent, completely unaware of what’s happening to them. Undressing them and thrusting into them while they’re still asleep. Using their body as they sleep, covering their mouth when they start to wake up. Assuring them that you’re almost done and just need to use their holes for a little while longer, hushing them as they cry. And when they keep fighting back and struggling, telling them that if they keep fighting back and crying that I’ll just kill them so I can use their body properly, without resistance. That they were most attractive when they were still and unmoving.


	2. Stalking, Voyeurism, Somnophilia, CNC, Forced Breeding, Mention of Pregnancy, Technically Cuckolding, Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Stalking, Voyeurism, Somnophilia, CNC, Forced Breeding, Mention of Pregnancy, Technically Cuckolding, Possessiveness

Thinking about stalking someone and getting off while watching them have sex with their significant other, feeling contempt as they fuck you with a condom on. Of course, they don’t love you enough to knock you up. Waiting until they leave and you fall asleep, and breaking in, jerking off above your sleeping body as I gently pull your clothes off. Gently sliding my cock inside your used hole as I get close, being careful not to wake you up as I cum deep inside you. I know if you got pregnant (when you get pregnant) your boyfriend would be to blame, and I don’t mind that at all since I _know_ that you’re _mine_ and that the child will be as well.


	3. Somnophilia, Voyeurism, Gunplay, Threats, Stalking, CNC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Somnophilia, Voyeurism, Gunplay, Threats, Stalking, CNC

Thinking about breaking into someone’s house, standing over them and touching myself as they sleep, getting off to the idea of fucking them while they were like this. So still and perfect. Trying to keep quiet, and if they wake up just pointing a gun at their head and forcing them to stay still and quiet, but making them watch me finish.


	4. Somnophilia, CNC, Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Somnophilia, CNC, Ownership

Fucking someone when they’re sleepy and tired and when they protest that they just want to sleep you tell them to just go back to sleep and that it doesn’t matter to you if they’re awake or not. That their holes belong to you whether they’re conscious or not, and that you promise to take care of their body and use them properly.


	5. Forced Orgasms, Overstim, CNC, Breeding, Forced Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Forced Orgasms, Overstim, CNC, Breeding, Forced Breeding

Forcing someone to cum over and over again just so I can hear them scream and cry. Overstimulating them until their thighs are shaking and every little touch, even if it isn’t a sexual touch, is too much. Watching them cry as you start to fuck them, begging you to stop, to slow down, that it’s too much. Continuing to fuck them, watching their body shake and holding them down so that no amount of struggling will give them any sort of a break from the overwhelming sensations. Eventually breeding them, filling them up with your cum and watching them shiver and tremble as they feel it more than ever because of how sensitive they are.


	6. Stalking, CNC, Use of the word ‘rape’, Guns, Manipulation, Kidnapping, Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Stalking, CNC, Use of the word ‘rape’, Guns, Manipulation, Kidnapping, Captivity

Thinking about stalking someone and learning their schedule and all of their favourite things, leaving gifts and little love letters for them from who they assume is one of their friends. Making them trust me, since I haven’t hurt them! And they don’t think it’s weird that I know everything about them because they think I’m one of their close friends. Eventually, I’ll leave a place and time to meet, telling them that I’m excited to talk in person, and when they arrive I kidnap them at gunpoint! I’ll take them to my house and rape them while telling them they should be grateful I paid them this much attention and that if they didn’t want this they wouldn’t have come to meet me! They were the one who went to the middle of nowhere alone to meet someone they didn’t know. This was all of their fault.


	7. Massages, CNC, Use of the word ‘molest’, Groping, Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Massages, CNC, Use of the Word ‘Molest’, Groping, Manipulation

Convincing a naive toy that it’s normal to be molested during a massage. Telling them that since they asked for the full body massage, that means their little cunt/cock needs to be massaged too! That there are muscles that also need massaging in their butt and their chest! I’m not groping them, I’m just making sure every part of their body is properly relaxed. That if they want to really feel relaxed they have to let me massage the insides of their holes and force them to come! I could just use my fingers but it’d be easier to use my cock!


	8. Somnophilia, CNC, Forced Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Somnophilia, CNC, Forced Breeding

Fucking a pretty toy while they’re asleep, being careful not to wake them up as you fuck them, but letting them start to wake up as you get close, so they wake up just in time to feel you fill them up, too late for them to fight back (not that it would matter if they did anyway). Watching their expressions to see them go from confusion, to fear, to maybe a hint of pleasure as they feel how full they are.


	9. CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Knives/Guns, Humiliation, Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Knives/Guns, Humiliation, Manipulation

Forcing someone to fuck themselves on my cock at gun or knifepoint, laughing at them and telling them they’re such a slut for doing so. Watching them nervously fumble about and laughing at them as they get wet/their cock gets hard. Telling them that they must want to be raped, if their body is reacting like this.


	10. CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Drugging, Humiliation, Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Drugging, Humiliation, Manipulation

I do love the idea of drugging someone and raping them and leaving them all sorts of messed up afterwards, clothes torn off and things like that. However, I love the idea of drugging someone who trusts me and raping them, but then putting all their clothes back on afterwards and making sure they’re all cleaned up even more. They’ll wake up sore, feeling freshly raped but with no physical evidence, so I can gaslight them into thinking their dumb puppy brain just made it up. Maybe then I’ll convince them that they had a dream they got raped, and that they’re disgusting for wanting that.


	11. CNC, Threats, Implied Snuff/Necro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// CNC, Threats, Implied Snuff/Necro

I want to use you as a toy, but you keep fighting back. If you want to stay alive, you should learn to submit. I love seeing the fear in your eyes and hearing your noises and cries, but your corpse would ultimately make a much better fleshlight. You keep gagging too, and I’ve already spent so much time training your throat. It might just be easier to kill you and use your throat after, so you can finally be useful.


	12. CNC, Stalking, Exhaustion, Fearplay/Chasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// CNC, Stalking, Exhaustion, Fearplay/Chasing

Thinking about how easy it’d be to break into your house. To pick a lock if I wanted you to be surprised, breaking a window if I wanted you to be scared and running. How easy it’d be to cut your power, how easy it would be to block you off from any escape route. Maybe I wouldn’t even corner you, just to challenge myself. Let you try and escape, but catch you at the last minute and force you to turn around and try something else. Forcing you to play until you just want to stop, give up and you just end up collapsing and I finally get to have you all to myself.


	13. CNC, Use of the word ‘rape’, Snuff, Asphyxiation, Forced Breeding, Necro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Snuff, Asphyxiation, Forced Breeding, Necro

Raping someone over and over, filling them up with my cum until I’ve gotten tired of using them as they are. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to kill them, suffocating them and watching my cum drip out of their holes as they struggle against me. Eventually deciding that I have to fill them up again after they stop breathing, so their body stays full of cum, even after they’ve died.


	14. Petplay, Training, Implied Necro, Threats, Breeding, Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Petplay, Training, Implied Necro, Threats, Breeding, Fear

Teaching a pup tricks! Of course, I’d teach them all sorts of tricks, like sit, stay, roll over, heel, speak, etc. But my favourite trick to have them do is to ‘play dead’ so that I don’t actually kill them! Teaching them to stay ‘dead’ until I say they can move, even while I’m fucking them and using their body for my own pleasure. Breeding their holes while they’re forced to remain limp and still unless they want to actually be killed.


	15. Humiliation, CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Groping, Threats, Manipulation, Fearplay, Implied Serious Injury, Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Humiliation, CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Groping, Threats, Manipulation, Fearplay, Implied Serious Injury, Blood

Mocking someone as I rape them, using their protests against them. “You want me to stop groping you? You’d better start making yourself useful then.” “You won’t open your mouth or jerk me off? I guess I’ll just have to use your holes then.” “Awe, it’s too big? Well, I can always cut you open to make more room! I bet your blood would make great lube, too.”


	16. CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Snuff, Necro, Woundfucking, Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Snuff, Necro, Woundfucking, Blood

Want a brat to mock me as I rape them and watch their expression morph into shock when I slit their throat instead of letting them mouth off any more <3 Then I get to watch my cock slide past the wound as I fuck their mouth, seeing my cock visibly coated in blood move past their throat wound. Maybe even withdrawing from their mouth and directly fucking the injury.


	17. CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Virginity, Drugging, Somno, Mindbreak/Stockholm Syndrome, Manipulation, Snuff, Necro, Captivity, Ownership/Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Virginity, Drugging, Somno, Mindbreak/Stockholm Syndrome, Manipulation, Snuff, Necro, Captivity, Ownership/Possessiveness

There’s nothing quite as romantic as getting to fuck you in every way possible. Forcibly taking your virginity from you and fucking every hole, being your first experience in every way. Experiencing fucking you while you’re unwilling, fighting back and crying. Taking you when you’re drugged and when you’re asleep, not even aware of what I’m doing to you. When you realise that you actually do love me, and stop fighting back. Starting to be grateful for all of my attention, no longer fighting back so that I’m nice to you and don’t beat you as much. I get to have you when you offer yourself to me to make me happy. I get to fuck you as you’re dying by my hand, bleeding out. And using your corpse after you’ve died. I’m your everything.


	18. Captivity, Branding, Implied CNC, Cutting/Carving, Scarification, Extreme Ownership, Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Captivity, Branding, Implied CNC, Cutting/Carving, Scarification, Extreme Ownership, Knifeplay

Drawing constellations on someone by connecting their moles and freckles is fun and all, but I think it’d be much more romantic to cut it into their skin. Connect every single one, and cutting deep enough to scar. Watching them squirm and cry, begging for me to stop. And when I’m done, they won’t be able to look at themselves without remembering their time under my knife. I wouldn’t willingly let them leave me until I was done with them, but even if they had managed to escape me, they wouldn’t ever be able to forget me. They’d see the marks I’d left on them forever, and because I would only inflict permanent marks on them in an artsy way, they’d probably get compliments on their scars. People assuming it was scarification done professionally, not a brand from their old captor. Every day they’d be reminded of who really owns them, that they’ll never be free of me and my influence on their life.


	19. Somno, Drugging, CNC, Vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Somno, Drugging, CNC, Vomit

Thinking about conditioning someone to suck me off in their sleep. Drugging them and training their throat well enough when they’re unconscious, working through them gagging and throwing up so that eventually they’re able to take my cock with no problems. Once they’re able to handle that while drugged, I’ll start to shove my fingers in their mouth while they’re asleep, not drugged, encouraging them to suck on them and welcome any intrusion. Adding fingers until I can easily slide the tip of my cock into their mouth, still encouraging them to suck. Eventually training them well enough so that they can take most, if not all of my cock without waking up. Being a good little toy that’s eager to please, even while unconscious. They’ll wake up with a sore jaw and throat, feeling used, not knowing what happened.


	20. Manipulation, Religious Themes, Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Manipulation, Religious Themes, Breeding

I just want to tell someone who’s saving themselves for marriage that it doesn’t count if they have sex with a pastor, that it’s not a sin to practice with a man of god. Asking them how they thought Mary got pregnant while still being a virgin, convincing them that it’s normal to practice with a pastor. Telling them that they still couldn’t use protection while having sex because that was a sin too, but if they got pregnant they’d have to get married to the person they were dating as soon as possible so they didn’t have a child out of wedlock. Teaching them how to please their partner to the best of their ability, corrupting them into being a good little whore for their pastor while they think they’re still being godly.


	21. CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’ Almost Somnophilia, Implied Snuff/Necrophilia, Knives, Torture, Cutting/Carving, Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’ Almost Somnophilia, Implied Snuff/Necrophilia, Knives, Torture, Cutting/Carving, Blood

Torturing someone, tying them down and then cutting into them and carving depraved words into them until they’re barely conscious, no longer able to fight back or even cry or scream. Their vision blurring and their brain feeling all fuzzy. Maybe they’d even feel good with how delirious they were, their body unable to register any pain. In this state, they’d finally be pretty enough to fuck. No longer fighting back, covered in blood and wounds, and slowly bleeding out. Raping their body while they were still barely alive, not that it mattered too much if they were still breathing or not.


	22. Breeding, Gangbang/Prostitution, Impact Play, Captivity, Overstim, Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Breeding, Gangbang/Prostitution, Impact Play, Captivity, Overstim, Chastity

Having a pretty pet participate in a gangbang. Anyone who pays the fee will get access to their holes, and the only rule is that they’d have to come inside, breeding them. The pet would have one rule. No matter how much cum they had inside them, how their body was manipulated, or how roughly the strangers used them, they weren’t allowed to let any cum leak out, to make sure they got properly bred. They had to keep it all inside them, keep pushing it back inside their hole or maybe even catch it in a glass to push it back inside at the end. But any cum spilt will be met with a punishment. Perhaps a beating, perhaps several hours in captivity in an uncomfortable position. Maybe an extended time where they aren’t allowed to cum, or hours of overstimulation. Maybe all of the above.


	23. Religious Themes, Manipulation, Breeding, CNC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Religious Themes, Manipulation, Breeding, CNC

Thinking about running a ‘church sanctioned’ sex-ed class for a cult of my own making. Getting to manipulate all of those innocent and naive students. Convincing them that they have to learn about sex in a hands-on manner. Making them practice everything they learn in class with me first, so they know what to do when they later get to practice with a partner. Reminding them that sex with birth control or protection is a sin. Telling them that if they get knocked up during practice that their main purpose is to serve me and be used as a breeding whore for the rest of their life! Convincing all of them that the highest honour is to be knocked up by me, and for those who can’t be, warming my cock and pleasuring me to make it easier for me to knock up those who can.


End file.
